Susan McAlester
Dr. Susan McCallister is the anti heroine and the tritagonist of the 1999 science-fiction horror film, Deep Blue Sea. She serves as the head of a team of scientists working at an ocean facility called Aquatica in hopes of finding a cure for Alzheimer's with the usage of brain tissues from genetically engineered Mako sharks. Despite her good intentions, her infamous actions are what led to set off the plot in the film. She was portrayed by actress Saffron Burrows. History At Aquatica, a remote former submarine refueling facility converted into a laboratory, a team of scientists is searching for a cure for Alzheimer's disease. Unknown to the other scientists, Dr. Susan McAlester, personally wanting to cure Alzheimer's because her father suffered from it (so much so that she claims that he could not remember his wife had died by the end). McAlester violates a code of ethics and genetically engineers three Mako sharks to increase their brain capacity so their brain tissue can be harvested as a cure for Alzheimer's, but this causes the side effects to make the sharks smarter, faster, and more dangerous. After one of the sharks escapes and attacks a boat full of teenagers, Aquatica's financial backers send corporate executive Russell Franklin to investigate the facility. To prove that the research is working, the team manages to remove brain tissue from the largest shark. While examining it, Dr. Jim Whitlock, one of the researchers, is attacked by the shark and his arm is bitten off. Brenda Kerns, the tower's operator, calls a helicopter to evacuate Jim but a strong hurricane causes the helicopter to lose control and crashes into the tower, killing Brenda and the pilots. One of the sharks uses Jim's body as a battering ram to smash an underwater window, flooding the research facility and freeing the other sharks. Susan then confesses to the others that she genetically altered the sharks. Susan, Russell, Carter Blake, Janice Higgins and Tom Scoggins make their way to the top of the center. While delivering a dramatic speech emphasizing the need for group unity, Russell is dragged into the moon pool by the largest shark and devoured. While climbing up the industrial elevator, a ladder falls and gets wedged between the walls of the shaft, leaving them dangling over the water. Janice loses her grip and falls, and despite Carter's attempts to save her, she is devoured. Meanwhile, the cook, Sherman "Preacher" Dudley is attacked by the first shark, but manages to blow it up by throwing a lighter into the kitchen's oven that had been turned on. He then runs into Carter, Tom and Susan. Traumatized by Janice and Russell's deaths, Tom goes with Carter to the flooded lab because the controls to open a door to the surface are in the lab. The largest shark attacks them and Tom is devoured. Susan heads into a room to collect her research. The second shark follows and almost eats her but she manages to electrocute it with a power cable, killing it instantly, though at the cost of destroying her research in the process. Carter, Susan and Preacher go to the top of the research center through a decompression chamber and swim to the surface. Preacher is caught by the third shark and is dragged through the water, but swims to safety after stabbing the shark in the eye with his crucifix, forcing it to release him. Carter then realizes that the third shark is trying to escape to the open sea, and that the sharks had made them inadvertently flood the facility so that they could escape through the weaker mesh fences at the surface. Susan, in an effort to distract the third and final shark, cuts herself and dives into the water. When she attempts to climb out, the ladder breaks, and she is devoured by the shark. She had sacrificed herself to save them. See Also *Russell Franklin *Janice Higgins *Carter Blake *Tom Scoggins *Jim Whitlock *Sherman "Preacher" Dudley Gallery ReactivationOfAHumanBrainCell.jpg|During a meeting with her superiors, Susan explains that she's getting close to finding a cure for Alzheimer's. LossLikeACarWreck.jpg|Susan explains her tragic story about her father suffering from Alzheimer's. EndingWithASinglePill.jpg|She begs her superiors to give 48 hours so that she may have results that'll help with their stock prices. SusanMcCallister01.jpg|Susan enacts her experiment to retrieve the protein complex from the big shark's brain. SusanMcCallister00.jpg|Susan and the team are delighted to see that the test is a complete success after introducing the protein complex into inactive brain neurons of an Alzheimer's patient. SusanMcCallister02.jpg|Susan pleads for Carter not to shoot the shark after it bit off Jim's arm. Also See Her On * Villains Wiki Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Died with Honor Category:Business Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Genius Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Mature